Shadow of Death
by AskTalon
Summary: Chaos died at the hands of a Mesmer, only to be brought back to life by Cynn. A story of an odd necromancer that pleadges himself to his savior. Chapter 9 in progress after a year break.
1. Inside the Sanitarium

thanks to everyone that R&R, ill take any praise thanks, death threats, attemps to murder, and everything else as it come, I owe you one for helping with my first fic

He awoke to the light of the harsh Ascalonin sun against his eyes, the intensity of it temporarily blinding him. He lay there for a moment, wondering why he wasn't in his usual cemetery. Then it came back to him.

"Damn ranger" he muttered to himself.

Turning his head from the sun, he propped himself onto his elbows, standing up... before a searing pain in his shoulder caused him to double over.

Gritting his teeth, he cursed. "Guess that poison worked fast."

Bracing himself against the pain, he managed to prop himself into an upright position. His entire being screamed out against the torture, but he persisted. The wound was already starting to heal, although a little of the poison still remained in his system.

Not long afterwards, he began to wander along the scorched earth. He felt memories float into his mind as he walked along a familiar road. He stopped in his tracks, at a small run-down cathedral, its statues and ruins a shadow of its former self.

"Finally, Ashford Abby, it's been so long since I set foot in your comforting catacombs."

"Welcome to Saledect Sanitarium" said a soothing voice, he turned to see a pretty, young monk bowing in respect.

"I thought that this was Ashford Abby"

"It was", replied the young monk, "but after the searing, we started to care for those who, well ummm, lost their mental wellbeing."

A shout from a man near a run-down pond drew the monk's attention, and she hastily excused herself before hurrying off. Slowly, he wandered around the sanitarium and a found a corner that was away from the rest of the adventurers and lay down. He looked at the sky, slowly drifting off into sleep.

Moments later, he felt a gentle nudging at his side. His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the orange dusk sky. As he lifted himself up, a sharp kick hit caught in the ribs, hitting between the ribs of his necrotic armor.

"WHAT the HELL WAS THAT FOR" he yelled out in a rage. Looking around, his eyes rested on a young hydromancer standing above him with arms crossed over her chest, her brow creased into a frown.

"You're in my spot" she declared flatly.

"This place is a wasteland, there are many other places to sit, why don't you find one" he tried his best so sound calm. "By the way, I think you cracked my rib"

The girl lashed back. "Do you hear that..? Why, that's the sound of me -almost- caring. You're a necro, go patch yourself up. And furthermore, if you don't move soon I'll have to find a new spot, since I don't like small bits of ex-necro in this one."

They simply stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, the elementalist sighed, relenting slightly. "I'm sorry, but I've been coming here every night since the searing. Each time, I've been sitting in this spot, so finding someone sitting here is somewhat of a shock for me." She pulled her skirt about herself as she sat down, her eyes gazing off into the distance.

"My name is Chaos Corduex, and you are?"

"Rhea Aleste" she replied.

"Rhea, I get the feeling that you don't like me for some reason", said Chaos as he rubbed his bruised rib.

"Let's just say that I've had a bad experience with necromancers…"

"Ahhh, exboyfriend" as he was saying, Rhea gave him a look that would turn the undead.

"Ok, I'm going to stop before I start to get frostbite; I've learned not to mess with Elementalists, especially when they're women."

"It's not that, after the Searing, I saw a necromancer attacking a village" she began, a tear sliding her cheek. "He killed a young girl, and made a minion from her dead body...the entire village was almost killed by this bastard. He killed my family." She turned her head away from him, tears flowing down her face.

"His name was Lenailie; the Order had him executed a few weeks ago. I hope that you can find comfort in the fact, it was a very slow death".

The sky over the Sanitarium started to darken, warm drops of rain began to drop, slowly at first, quickly turning into a downpour. Most of the adventures and caretakers moved to a small area that was covered, the remains of the catacombs.

"ALL GONE THE PUDDING WITH THE YEL.." the patient was cut off as lightning struck him.

Chaos' jaw dropped, seeing the man struck with lightning.

"Don't worry", said the monk that had greeted him," this happens almost every time it rains, I guess it's what we all look forward to." she laughed lightly at the thought. "I guess I'll go revive him now."


	2. Mistress of Death

Foot steps pounded on the granite stairs, troops were filling the small castle quickly. Fights began to break out between the intruders and the guards on every level. Soon the clanking of armored feet could be heard in the final stairwell.

"It is now your time…"said a voice from the room behind him. "Show no mercy…Kill them all".

As the first warriors burst through the double doors of the stairway they were ordered to a halt. Before them was a dark corridor, void of candles and lanterns, even the moonlight seemed to be unable to enter.

"There is something wrong here" said a warrior clad in blood red armor, his face hidden by his helm. He raised his hand, signaling the troops to halt. One foolish young warrior ran forward, letting out a battle cry as he rushed out into the darkness. It was the last thing he would ever do. A dark form dropped from the ceiling, the claws on the grim cesta he carried hitting the neck joint in the warrior's armor, ripping through flesh and bone. The warrior fell to the ground, his laying a few feet away, the crimson blood pooling on the wooden floor. The warriors gazed in shock as a figure in the black armor of a necromancer stood before them…

The flesh golem he created ripped through the red clad warrior's last body guard. Chaos stepped forward towards the warrior, a sword from a fallen warrior in his hand.

"It seems that you can't fight without the aid of minions, necromancer" he gripped he massive sword he was wielding tightly," Now let's see how you fight alone you coward!" As the warrior lunged, Chaos teleported to the corpse of one of the slain, narrowly missing the deadly blade. A thick green gas began to rise from the exploited corpse.

The warrior raised his sword, circling it in the air while chanting, a breeze cleansing the toxic air near him.

"Grenth take it", Chaos cursed under his breath, "Listen you damned wammo, I don't have time for this, I have a job to do and you are in the way of it" his body rose up off the ground as he prepared to cast his finishing blow. He screamed in pain as a burning sensation rushed trough his head. He tore at the high collar of his armor and his face, screaming in agony. The warrior took this opportunity to thrust his sword into the unguarded chest of the writhing necromancer.

"You have done well my pet" said a woman's voice from the shadows.

A woman in green dress stepped out from the shadows. "He deserved a slower death than that" she said, her voice dark and full of malice.

"I am sorry M'lady". As he spoke, she raised a jeweled cane, the warrior's head exploded into a pink mist, covering all in the hall.

"Damn that necromancer for taking Lenailie from me" she fumed as she walked through the blood covered corridor, stepping on the bodies of the slain…


	3. Protectors' Vow

He felt a surge of rejuvinting energy, his wounds healing instantly. Slowly the darkness lifted from his eyes, revealing a breathtaking elementalist. He noticed a faint light eminating from her hand, the light of a used signet of ressurection. His eyes glanced along her body. As she took step towards the downed necromancer, the heel of her boot broke, sending her face first into the stone floor.

"Grenth take it!", yelled the young elementalist, inspecting the broken boot. When Chaos started to laugh weakly, she tossed the boot at his head, missing by a yard.

"That's not funny" she yelled at him.

"Yes, yes it is" he replied simply, his smile hidden by his armor. A fireball smashed into to boot, burning it to cinders. "You're right, it was not funny in the least bit" the humor in his voice was replaced by a flat tone. Weakly he sat up, facing the elementalist, who was now sitting on the stone floor.

"For the love of Dwayna", he cursed to himself, "Why is it always an elementalist, for once can't it be warrior, or maybe a cute mesmer"

Chaos pushed himself up from the ground, brushing the dried blood and dust off of his armor. Then he kneeled before the elementalist, bowing his head.

"Fair maiden, you have saved my life, and I am now bound to you until my dept has been repaid." he swore, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Ooooh, I've always wanted a servant" she said,her mood perking up instantly.

"Cynn, you find anything yet?" called a voice, echoing down the stone corridor.

"I found a pet!" Cynn yelled back

As the shouting conversation was going on, Chaos inspected the damage to his armor.

"Fifteen platnum bars just for the gauntlets" he muttered to himself as he inspected them. He sighed as he passed his hand over his necrotic armor.

"So can I keep him?" asked Cynn, he caught the end of the conversation,"Pleeeaase Devona, I'll feed him and give him water" she said with a joking smile.

Devona smacked her forehead, "He pledged his loyalty to you, so you decide that."

Cynn turned towards the necromancer with a sly smile. "So do you have a name, or am I just going to call you necromancer... or perhaps servant will fit better."

"My name is Chaos" bowing towards the two women.

"Come Cynn, we don't want to keep Aiden and Mhenlo waiting, we have to make it to Lions Arch before nightfall. Devona started towards the stone stairs, Cynn following behind her. Cynn slipped on a pool of blood, landing flat on her back, leaving Devona and Chaos in fits of laughter.

The midday Krytan sun bathed the castle grounds. The lush grass cushening each step. The three travelers squinting in the daylight, the sweet smell of flowers in the breeze. Chaos spoke first, breaking the uneasy silence between the trio.

"Such a lovely day today isn't it?"

Devona and Cynn stopped dead in their tracks, looking at him as if he was on fire.

"What?",Chos said in protest to the two, "Can't a guy say it's nice outside?"

"You're a necromancer...thats just creepy"

"And you are walking around the middle of nowhere with one shoe"

"That doesn't make me creepy"

"It does when you're the one that burned it" replied Chaos.

"I can do the same thing when it comes to necromancers that piss me off" Cynn snapped back, a small fire ball sitting in her open palm. The growing ball of fire was promptly extiguished when Cynn stubbed her toe on a large rock.

"Watch out, there's a rock there." Chaos mocked. Cynn had a simple reply. The laughing necro suddenly burst into flames, sening him running across the fields. A group of tengu warriors didn't the flaming mass running towards them until it was to late. He collided, lighting part of the group on fire before hitting a cold spring. By the time he crawled out, a half dozen tengu were nothing more than smoldering piles, the smell of burning flesh hung thick in the air. As a tengu brave began running towards the wounded necromancer, a shadowy form of a snake wrapping around the tungu, tripping the creature as the phantoms fangs sank deep into flesh.

Devona spinted over the hill in time to see the first tengu fall. The warrior charged the small group of remaining tengu, a blow from her hammer crushed the chest of the closest. As the two remaining tengu tried to flee, the sky darkened and began to pour it's hellish fury. Fire began to rain from the sky, plants burst into flames and the land was scortched bare. As the smoke cleared, the three noticed something, the gate of Lions Arch tood before them. Devona turned to see the destrution they wrought.

"Cynn you suck" the warrior said flatly, as the watched the two tengu flee into the distance.


	4. Welcome to Lions Arch pt 1

The three adventurers wandered through Lions Arch, marveling at the lush green vegetation and the bustle of the city, a sight not seen since before The Searing. The merchants of the bustling port peddled their goods to the public. They soon began the search for the inn that was to be the rendezvous point of the party.

Before long they spotted the familiar face of Aiden, although he seemed shaken by something.

"Aiden, over here!" Cynn yelled from across the town square. Devona and Chaos moved away from the elementalist as she began waving her arms in the air to get the attention of the ranger. Before long Devona had managed to find her way to the ranger through the massive crowd, leaving the younger girl alone in a sea for bodies.

"Hello again my friend", said the warrior in a coy tone.

"It's to busy here" were the first words out of his mouth, "I didn't expect this city to be such a… city" Aiden said quietly. "The inn the rooms are in is called the Lion's Mane; Mhenlo is waiting there for you before we head off for Cantha. Now if you excuse me, I need to get out of this crowd" Aiden say politely before hurrying out of the square towards the docks.

By this time Cynn had finally broken through the crowd, after numerous grabs, gropes and several small resulting explosions, reaching Devona just moments after Aiden left. She grabbed Devona's hand and pulled her away, as a contingent of Lion guard began searching the square for the so called she devil that was causing mayhem in he market.

"Did he tell you where Mhenlo is?" blurted out Cynn when they found a quiet ally.

"Our inn is called the Lions Mane, and what in the name of the Gods was that all about?!?"

The sounds of marching troops were slowly becoming louder in the ally… Unfortunately Cynn had let a small details slip in choosing her hiding place; it had one way in or out. The sounds of troops slowly became loader, a slow rhythm, a heart beating in a chest. Thoughts raced through the elementalist's head, she finally decided on her old standby that had kept her safe until now. A shadow began creeping along the wall near the mouth of the ally. Cynn quickly grabbed the warrior and pulled her into a kiss as the caster of the shadow came around the corner.

"Am I ……….interrupting something?" a familiar voice questioned.

"Oh, and I found this Mhenlo you were talking about."

Devona turned around, her face scarlet and her jaw was hanging like a broken door.

"I thought you were the Lion guard, and…"

"Lucky guys" Chaos joked, "If they get shows like that, I'm in".

"We know about the explosions, and I believe your so called pet, fixed the situation" A monk stepped from around the corner into the ally.

"Mhenlo!", Cynn jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him, almost knocking him over.

Chaos moved to stand near Devona, both now slack jawed and trying to figure out the situation.

"What the hell just happened..." was heard in unison…..


	5. Must I share a wall with them?

The fallen of this land shall walk alone,

Protectors of faith and hope.

The Chosen have seen their path,

They walk forever forward

The salty mist blew through the hair of the warrior as she stood at the bow of the Canthan ship. Her emerald eyes gazing into the unbroken sea ahead. The clouds that had been pouring misery over the small trading vessel had finally begun to break, with rays of sunlight passing through with a heavenly glow. Devona hung the medallion around her neck, before she turned to go below deck, wiping a tear from her cheek.

In the dark corridors under the main deck, the smells of salt and pitch hung heavy in the air as she wandered through the corridors, Though deep in thought she managed to avoid the swaying lanterns. Her thoughts raced about Ascalon, the once proud city left in ruins by the warmongering Charr forces, about Ascalon's Chosen, the guild that she had joined, that her father had served in... and died for. A low hanging lantern caused her to break thought, ducking quickly out of its way. The waves crashing against the bow of the ship reverberated throughout the ship in a slow sad rhythm. The crew of the ship was above deck, busy sailing the ship, Mhenlo and Cynn were in there room.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard that shares a wall with those two" a small smile spread across Devona's face at the thought. From a room further down, the sounds of seasickness could be heard rather clearly. She began to laugh at the memory of Aiden's last fit earlier in the day, their necromancer friend had just finished cleaning and repairing his armor, and Aiden had projectile vomited as soon as the unlucky guy walked straight into the path.

Chaos had just walked out of the ships mess hall with a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, his eyes narrowed into a glare at the laughing warrior in the corridor.

"That wasn't funny at all Devona, now I have to redye my armor..." his voice being muffled slightly by the mug near his mouth.

"Now how did you know I was thinking of that?" She asked, as sly smile spreading across her face, "You know I could never laugh at a person for something like that." Her eyes drifting to several tattoos on his bare shoulders. "What are those?" she asked, pointing several star shaped tattoos on his shoulder, "I've never seen a guy with such a... girly tattoo..." her small smile spreading from ear to ear.

"It's not girly... it's magical, it's a protective tattoo" he blushed as he looked down at his shoulder.

"Sure it's not..." Devona winked slyly as she closed the door to her room.

Chaos stood there looking at the door for a moment, blinking once in a while. "Was she just flirting with me?" he scratched his head as he walked off towards his room. "Nah, she couldn't have been, she wouldn't do that… Would she?" He opened his door for a moment, but stopped dead in his tracks as the resonance of the waves came uneven. "Not again!" he slapped his head as he turned back towards the ships mess hall, "How many times can those two do that in two days!?" He sighed as he settled in at a table, another night of no sleep and bad coffee ahead of him, the last before he reached Seitung… hopefully.

If you have any ideas you would like me to put into a chapter or a cameo of one or more of your characters, send me an Email at Subject Fanfiction. (Pixie, Lurbe, sorry about the massive delay of Pai and Klaos, the world is conspiring against my computers)


	6. Duty of a Devil

The clouds had finally parted from the sky, leaving Seitung Harbor bathed in an unyielding heat. The air was still and humid as the passengers disembarked from the ship from the mainland. Devona and Chaos soon realized that their armor would be troublesome in this place. The mail that made up the warriors armor soon began to heat up, while the black leather of the necromancer's armor soaked up every last ray of sunlight. The group of travelers lethargically began to make their way through the port, looking for an inn to stay for the ever closer night.

"Do you smell that?" Chaos asked as he turned to their guide, a young Canthan Aeromancer named Kisai

"Burned flesh," Mhenlo interjected. With this the tyrians stopped, slowly turning to Cynn. "Love, we've been here for less than a day and you already burned someone? If you keep this pace up, soon they shall kick us off of the island. Cynn looked the group over, a confused look spread across her features, "I haven't done anything, It's to damn hot here to light people on fire. Hell, they probably burst into flames on there own!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from the group, clearly insulted.

"Umm… excuse me…" said a soft voice drifting from the front of the party, "The inn is here… What are you doing!?" Chaos quickly looked up from where he was kneeling, a small stick in his hand.

"I'm trying to find out if she's dead," he resumed poking a prone figure with the stick, "I think it's an elementalist, I mean she's dressed like one," he pointed to the almost sheer skirt the figure was wearing.

"Poke me again and I'm going to hurt you…" she mumbled, just below hearing. The necromancer poked again, this time landing on a bruise, causing her to yelp in pain, her hand shot out onto one of Chaos' boots, and quickly ignited it. The fresh dye proved to be an excellent accelerant for in an instant he was completely engulfed by flames, and began to run up and down the street yelling as bystanders looked on speechless.

"Ignore him," Cynn said callously, "He's just doing it for the attention." The elementalist on the floor perked up immediately and looked at Cynn. A blue aura surrounded the young girl, her wounds rapidly healing as Mhenlo channeled the divine powers. She stood up quickly and curtsied.

"My name is Pai, and that lump over there is Klaos," she motioned to an assassin sleeping in a nearby chair. Cynn's eyes widened and she turned to Mhenlo.

"Can I keep her?" Cynn whimpered with puppy eyes.

"No you can't keep her, look at your last pet," he pointed to the flaming figure rolling on the ground.

"CHAOS STOP THAT RIGHT NOW," the voice of Cynn rang out over all else, making most of the denizens of the harbor flinch, Chaos on the other hand jumped to his feet and dismissed the flames with a wave of his hand. "Now come here…" she angrily pointed to the ground while the other burst into laughter, all except Kisai, who wore a confused look. With a loud crack Cynn cuffed the necromancer on the back of the head, "Don't do that again," and turned back to Pai. The group left the two young women to talk, presumably about fire and the best ways to burn people to a cinder, and began to follow Kisai.

Finally, they reached an inn in the bustling port a good while was spent trying to read the sign in front of the building, until the innkeeper pointed out that the sign was also written in common below the traditional Canthan symbols. The inn was packed full, and could barely fit the adventurers. The bar was full of what looked liked inexperienced warriors with a scattering of spell casters shunned to standing in the corners. Chaos pushed his way through the crowd of warriors to the bar," I need something to help me forget the boat here," tossing a small sack of coins on the counter.

"I'm guessing you had a bad trip eh? I got the stuff the relive that, and get you some sleep too" he added with a conspiratorial wink. He pour a small cup of a foul smelling red liquid and slid it towards the necromancer.

"This all of it?" Chaos picked up the cup, shrugged and downed it in one gulp. "Nothing, that did nothing at all." The bartender just smiled and nodded, "Just wait a bit". He turned back in time to spot a warrior behind Devona decide to slide his hand down and grab her rear. For some reason Chaos could not control himself and lunged at the warrior in a blind rage.

"So what did you give the poor bastard?" one of the regulars to the bar asked the bartender.

"Rage wine" he simply said as he looked upon the drama unfolding before him. Some of the warriors were holding the necromancer by his arms, while he was yelling curses at the top of his lungs before suddenly stopping and going limp.

"Looks like the wimp passed out at the sight of a real man," laughed the warrior as he gripped Devona tightly, "He's should have known not to mess with the Crimson Skulls!"

"Oh, really? I thought that you would run from a corpse," a dark and menacing voice. Devona finished her tankard of ale, and cracked it over the warrior's head, then backed towards the door, pulling Aiden and Mhenlo along.

"We need to leave," Devona urged the two men, "Some thing is wrong here." And then the screams began.

For the last hour or so, Pai and Cynn had been exchanging stories. Tears had began to flow from the eyes of the blond, she sat in the chair next to Klaos (oblivious to everything that was going on in his slumber) and began her story about the Charr. "The horrid beasts killed everyone…" a single tear dropped from her cheek as she began her tale. "They came to Surmia with their foul magic and burned my home to the ground. Almost everyone died during The Searing." For an hour the two women sat as Cynn told Pai what had happened throughout their adventures. From the perils of Borlis Pass and the loss of the beloved Prince Rurik, to the voyage through the jungles of Maguuma, and the terrors of the Burning Isles.

His arm burst from the hold of one of the warriors and quickly gained a grip on the leader's neck, and ripping out in a violent spray as the victim screamed with the last of his breath. The other's had frozen in terror as the corpse of their leader burst open, a whirling vortex of screaming souls began to whip around the room. Chaos picked up a medallion that was around the dead mans neck, and tossed it into the vortex. The screams died almost instantly as the souls of the other Crimson Skulls joined their leader, forever in the hands of Grenth. Pulling a pair of small swords from sheaths on his back, a dark smile spread across the necromancers face "Not even the Gods could hold me," he speared a man cowering in the corner through the heart. Slowly the man withered as the cursed blades drank the blood from their victim. "Once again Shiro shall rule this world," he turned his arm over to inspect the body he inhabited, "The fool who slayed me shall be my host…"


	7. Has the Darkness Returned?

A harsh white light came from the center of the ceiling, five radiant gold statues placed evenly around the room. Chaos awoke, shielding his eyes from the harsh light. A regal voice rang from the darkness.

"One year ago, we sealed Shiro within you"

"One year ago we sealed his power inside your blades." Chaos flinched as a deep voice boomed out from behind him. "You did not know your task, but Shiro is again upon the world once again." The light diffused itself, revealing the entire room. Three figures stood around him, each radiating a glow unique glow.

"The avatars of the Gods." Chaos whispered in disbelief.

"We are the Gods, not just their avatars." A tall woman stepped from the remaining shadows, a hooded figure behind her. Runes began to glow on the floor of the room, an array of glowing lines running along every surface. "We sealed Shiro inside of you when he was slain, his punishment for his evil was the torment of seeing the world yet unable to interact. We did not; rather, I did not believe he would escape." the woman shook her head as a pair of beautiful white feathered wings unfolded from her back, "Chaos", her voice sweet yet immensely powerful, "You shall kill Shiro, or be forever damned to the Underworld." The runes tuned an intense red, a trail of black flame following it to the necromancers, and consuming him. Chaos fell to the floor, writhing in agony as the flames consumed him. He screamed in pain as his skin began to change, obsidian stones pierced outward, the scar on his face slowly changing to a jet black. He found the strength to stand amongst the flames as black feathered wings grew from his shoulder blades. "You survived the transformation" a unified pair of voices made Chaos turn his head to face the goddess Lyssa.

Chaos ran his hand along the shards embedded into his skin as he moved his wings awkwardly. "What have you done to me!" he hissed at the winged woman, his hand gripping his last weapon, a small ruby that he carried since Kryta.

"I have changed you to better fit your duty" Dwayna said with a smile as she walked towards the necromancer. "This power is yours to call upon whenever you wish." With that the goddess kissed him on the head, "May you prove successful in your hunt."


	8. Death and Rebirth

The pale glow of the full moon bathed the Canthan landscape. The town was celebrating the death of the Crimson Skulls that had so plagued them. For ages it seemed as though they were unstoppable, when one cell was eliminated, another rose to take its place. Two years ago, brave adventures had killed their leader, yet the organization came back with a fiercer resolve. Upon a nearby hilltop the mood was less joyous than the carnival below. Chaos awoke under the gentle glow, wondering if it was all a dream, the jingle of armor snapping him back to reality. His eyes focused upon a face looking down at him. "Devona, what happened?" he managed to speak in a low whisper. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms hung in the cool air. He then realized that his head had been resting on her lap.

"Inside the inn, what happened to you? You became another person… you killed them all." She let out a long sigh as her hand slid through his hair, a tear rolling off of her cheek and landing onto his. Chaos rolled his head to look around, and saw they were not alone, the headmasters of Shing Jea stood about in a circle, a solemn look upon their faces.

"Shiro…walks once again… he is upon us once again…" Chaos spoke weakly; his energy felt as if it were being drained from him, "when I killed him… the gods sealed his soul within me, and his powers within his blades." He couldn't keep his eyes focused for long, but still he searched for the source of his weakness, his eyes landed on a trio of figures channeling something, each wearing the porcelain mask of a mesmer. "No..." he whispered his eyes widening at the sight. Devona kissed him softly on the lips; the scraping sound of a blade being drawn could be heard by only the most sensitive ears. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she pressed the tip of the dagger over his heart.

"I'm sorry she whispered to him as the dagger began to pierce his flesh. His eyes widened and his muscles tightened as hilt of the blade reached his skin, his eyes glassed over and dull.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as she stroked his hair. His lifeless eyes seemed to peer into her soul. Laying her head onto his still chest she began to sob uncontrollably. Vhang began to laugh at the sight before him.

"A warrior, shedding tears over a necromancer?" There was no mistake of the arrogance in his voice. "Do you cry for everyone that you kill, or just a friend that you killed?" Vhang waved his hand dismissively, the silent images of the other headmasters disappearing.

A ghostly figure began to walk towards the hill they were upon, unseen as it passed through people and buildings alike.

"Shiro is among you" the creature whispered in here ear, "Without his body he will possess a body to achieve his goals…"

With the grace of a cat she stepped to the side, the brass capped stone of her battle hammer meeting the chest of her attacker; the cloth that he wore did nothing to cushion to blow blood from the impact splattering across her face and armor. Vhang's body crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap. Shiro's ghostly form shimmered in the air as he fled, a pair of greater grasps burrowed from the ground to finish off his deed. "I am not done with this realm!" Shiro's ghost rasped as it faded into the night.

The grasps gazed hungrily at the warrior, obsidian shards gleamed in their backs, a sign of their power and resilience. One suddenly rushed Devona, its wicked claws ready to tear her to pieces. The mere touch of one of these creatures was enough to cause one to go insane. Snarling the grasp rammed into Devona, its claws scraping across her armor searching for a weak link. She swung wildly with her hammer, the grasp shrugging off every blow, unaware of the second grasp circling behind her, taking its time finding an opening, with a decisive strike, its claw landed between a joint in her armor, the insanity spreading fast to her mind. She fell to her knees, images of the Great Wall flooding her mind. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw the massive fireballs raining from the sky into the hapless city of Ascalon. She remembered all she tried to forget, the faces of women and children running in a futile attempt to escape the Searing, the buildings falling to pieces as crystals smashed into them, the debris falling on the innocents within the city. The vow she took began to ring clearly in her mind. "Avenge them…" a voice whispered in her head, "Avenge all those who fell before the Charr…"

With a new determination she rose to her feet, a burning hatred in her eyes. The grasps seemed to have a look of fear in their eyes, realizing the disease they spread failed to affect her. The once hapless prey stood before the beasts slowly drawing her Rinblade, "Vengeance will be mine" was inscribed upon the blade in gleaming golden letters. The letters burst into a ghostly flame as Devona charged the grasps, her blade swinging in a frenzy of slashes. One of the grasps reared up on its legs to pin the warrior, her rinblade finding the unarmored flesh of the large beast. From stem to stern her blade ripped the grasp open, causing the beast to crumple in a heap of its own blood and entrails. The wail of what sounded like banshee came from the other grasp as it rushed at her in a blood fury. A compilation of flesh and bone rushed from behind the warrior and locked into a grapple with the beast, its axe like arm slamming into others obsidian hide of the grasp as it began to push forward. With a burst of strength the grasp toppled the golem and rushed at the exhausted warrior, its claw stretched and ready for a killing blow. Devona attempted to brace for the attack in a futile effort of defense, but he grasp never reached her, a large fireball slamming into the beast's head, the force of the impact and the explosion sending a large portion of the beasts head flying. With wide eyes Devona looked at two figures standing before the full moon, what looked like an assassin trying to figure out a resurrection signet, next to him, the moonlight shone through a sheer section of aeromancer armor. Pai snatched the signet away from Klaos and activated it. A blinding beam of light shot from the body of the dead necromancer as his life energy surged and returned.

Mhenlo, Cynn, and Aiden watched the hill from the town. The two silhouetted figures kissing before the full moon could be seen clearly across the town. Time seemed to stop as the fireworks lit up the sky behind the two unknown figures. "It's about time" Cynn whispered in Mhenlo's ear as she laid her head upon his shoulder.


End file.
